Upper East Ride
by NickKnack
Summary: Dan Humphrey's life just got a lot bumpier... D/S beginning possibly D/B later
1. Chapter 1

**Set in a different Gossip Girl, it won't follow the course of the show but will include main characters. Feedback is greatly and always appreciated but please go easy on me I'm still a newbie! Hopefully you'll like it and I would like to know through reviews what gender you think the baby should be as well as names and so on (although I have some ideas too). Thanks alot xxx NickKnack : )**

Serena had been away for what seemed like an eternity but was in actual fact only 6 months. There was no welcome home party for the 17 year old who had arrived home under the cover of darkness after being chauffeur driven all the way from central station. She walked through the lobby as inconspicuously as she could, head down and carrying a large Louis Vuitton bag in front of her at all times. When she left here, six months ago, she had been crying and looked broken, now she was composed- showing no emotion at all.

The elevator doors opened smoothly and Serena walked into her family's penthouse. Pristine and immaculately decorated as ever, nothing had changed about the place. It was nearing midnight but she knew her mother would be awake, expecting her arrival.

And she was right; Lily sat coolly on the stairs in her nightgown staring into space. Noticing Serena had entered, she stood and a small smile spread across her face. No matter what had happened or was about to she was glad to have Serena home, she had missed her daughter terribly though she daren't say it aloud. Serena slowly set down the bag that had been shielding the front of her since she had left St Mary's to reveal her huge round stomach. Lily was taken aback by the sight; Serena had been showing no signs of a bump when she'd left and now she was massive. Silence filled the room but not awkwardly both women were too busy taking in the sight of one another to need small talk.

"Hi mom." she said warily

"Hi baby." Replied Lily demurely "Welcome back" Lily moved forward as did Serena and they embraced, hugging as tightly as they could (considering Serena's large bump). "We all missed you, sweetheart."

"We missed you guys too." Serena said quietly referring to both herself and the baby as she clung onto her mother.

Serena unpacked her bag and settled for the night back in her old room. Images and sounds from the night she left tried to invade her mind but she resisted instead opting to try and think about nothing and get some sleep. The painful memories could wait until the morning, right now she just wanted to be thankful she was home and out of that dreadful convent. Thoughts of Dan and all the drama surrounding her departure were to be avoided at all costs especially right now. Serena, being 8 months pregnant with his child and full of hormones, found that any time she thought of Dan Humphrey those same hormones would cause her to turn into a sobbing, emotional mess.

But even Serena couldn't block out the dreams. Flashbacks to the night she found out Dan had slept with Georgina, one of her oldest friends, stormed her sub consciousness. That night- she had decided- was the worst of her life. She ended it with Dan, unable to forgive his lying, and bitch-slapped Georgina before tearfully confessing to Blair and Chuck, then her mom Lily, that she was pregnant. Chuck being a somewhat decent human being and step-brother promised not to tell anyone, especially Dan, as did Blair (who is the only non family member to know). And of course Lily was the one who wanted more than anything to keep it secret and so sent Serena to "ballet school in Florida" where she remained for the duration of the pregnancy until now.

Serena's baby was due in a matter of weeks and she had begged to come home for the birth rather than stay in the depressingly grey and bleak convent which Lily and Bart allowed as long as she: came unnoticed, remained in the penthouse and had absolutely no contact with Dan or any other Humphrey for that matter.

At the same time all the way over in Brooklyn, Dan was completely unaware of the impending arrival of his own child. He was in no way "blissfully unaware" though he was miserable too. He had been plagued with regret since Serena left both him and New York. He genuinely believed she'd gone to ballet school-although he'd supposed his betrayal had an impact on her decision to go so quickly. The entire time she'd been gone he'd thought about her and regretted what had happened. He didn't cheat with Georgina for any reason other than jealousy. He had become jealous of Serena and Nate's friendship, (and after a misunderstanding) slept with Georgina to get even only to discover the truth and hate himself for it for weeks before confessing. Little did he know what was being kept from him or what was still to come.

**Keep Reading : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for comments and feedback, still need an idea of what people want baby-wise though. So please if you want a boy/girl tell me or if you don't care particularly names are welcome too. Thanks for reading NickKnack : )

Dan stared blankly out of his bedroom window. Everything about his demeanour had changed since Serena left. He couldn't think properly, laughing didn't feel the same and as for writing- well, staring out of the window had become his new favourite pastime. Initially, Rufus thought his son would perk up after a few weeks but as the months past he knew that he had been optimistic. Dan was heartbroken and everyone knew it. Even Jenny had given up on the thought of having a smiling brother- or at least one that wasn't depressed. So when she walked into his room and saw him staring out of the window yet again all she could do was sigh.

"Dan, can I use your computer? Mines isn't working."

"Mhmm, sure" He mumbled in response. Jenny wasn't entirely sure he cared or was even listening to her but she continued to sit down at his desk and turn on the computer.

"Vanessa called for you." She stated in an attempt to get conversation going

"Mhmm" Dan replied flatly definitely not caring and killing the conversation dead.

Silence followed and Jenny turned her attention back to the computer. She went straight to her email account. Skimming her eyes over her inbox she noticed then double clicked on a notification from _Gossip Girl. _Her eyes nearly popped out their sockets when she saw the image that bounced up onto the screen. A gasp escaped from her which stirred Dan who turned around curiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Dan raising his eyebrows

"Em... you're gonna wanna see this." She said surprise still very prominently slapped across her face. Dan getting slightly worried now crossed the room to his desk. Jenny darted anxiously up out of the way to let Dan get the seat.

For the first time in months Dan felt something other than pain. Looking at the screen a feeling that had evaded Dan Humphrey for months suddenly welled up inside him and he smiled widely. Though it was very dark and fuzzy the image was of a girl. That girl was with absolutely no doubt whatsoever Serena Van der Woodsen in what looked like New York City. As Dan read on he enjoyed the sudden feeling of hope and thanked god for Gossip Girl.

'**Hey Upper East Siders Gossip Girl here, and I Have the biggest news ever!**

**One of my many sources (one melanie91) sends us this;**

_Spotted in NYC, bags in hand Serena Van der Woodsen!_

**Was it only 6 months ago our IT girl left for quote "ballet school" and just as suddenly she's back? Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo Mel xoxo'**

Dan took a minute to think through the shock. Both he and Jenny were silent, and then abruptly he stood up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jenny called after him only to hear the door slam shut. Then again she already knew the answer- Serena's.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?"Asked Rufus, who had been standing in the kitchen as usual, wearing a bewildered look on his face.

000

Dan practically ran to Serena's building from the subway. Though he hadn't been there in half a year he knew the route off by heart and didn't hesitate to enter into the lobby despite panting heavily and looking liked he'd just been mugged. His heart was racing but he was pretty sure that wasn't all down to the running. Derek the concierge was busy addressing a couple so Dan was able to sneak past him and enter the elevator. He pressed the penthouse button with a shaking hand. Dan felt more alive than he had in the last 6 months put together. The thought of seeing her again nearly overwhelmed him. He steadied himself on the rail of the empty elevator and attempted to calm himself down.

000

Chuck lounged on one sofa watching T.V while Serena lay idly on the other (with bump taking up most of the room). She'd forced him to stay and keep her company since everyone else was out and it wasn't like she could go anywhere. He was in the middle of telling her why she should name the baby after him even if it was a girl when there was a knock at the door. Serena was startled by this because she knew it couldn't be Erick, Bart, Blaire or Lily. Which meant whoever it was wasn't supposed to see her in her... current condition. Chuck's face soon became worried too.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." With that he stood up and cleared his throat. Serena retreated to the top of the stairwell so she could be unseen but still hear who it was at the door.

Then she heard it. The voice she had loved, used to look forward to hearing but that ultimately broke her heart.

"Where is she Chuck? Where's Serena?"

_Keep Reading : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, comments are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for the feedback and by the looks of things it will be a girl (I was hoping the majority would go for that anyway so thanks). If you read this and think "What the hell is she doing? she can't give away Derena's baby!" then don't worry there will be a twist so keep reading. On the subject of names thanks to whoever suggested Brooklyn (it's going to get a mention). However I need more suggestions as well so please keep them coming. Thanks so much... hope you enjoy x NickKnack : )**

Serena felt herself stop breathing. Under no circumstances could Dan Humphrey know she was carrying his child. But there he was, standing 20 yards away at her front door, asking for her. She listened intently at the top of the stairs willing Chuck to say something-anything- to get rid of Dan. A part of her also wanted to run downstairs and tell him everything, but she ignored it. She'd spent the last 6 months isolated just so she could avoid telling him the truth about the baby._ His baby._ She couldn't just throw all that away.

He was better not knowing anyway. At the time when Serena left, she was two months gone and had spent a month keeping it all to herself because she was petrified at the thought of telling Dan. She'd played several different scenarios out in her head and concluded that telling him could only result in a lose:lose situation. If she told him and he freaked, she'd be alone but if she told him and he stood by her both his and her life would change drastically and probably for the worse. At least this way he'd never know and she could move on after the baby was adopted.

Chuck remained composed and feigned confusion "Daniel, have you recently developed amnesia or some other unfortunate condition? You and I both know she's currently in Florida. So if you don't mind..." as Chuck attempted to close the door Dan held it open determinedly.

"Cut the crap, Chuck. Where is she? I saw her on Gossip Girl ok. She's in New York." Interrupted Dan

Serena's stomach clenched as she heard this- as did Chuck's. If Gossip Girl has a picture of Serena showing bump then they are well and truly screwed. That was exactly why she'd come back at night.

"What in the hell are you talking about Humphrey?" said Chuck who was taken aback.

"Look, I saw her. I know she's back. Please just let me speak to her." added Dan almost pleadingly.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Which I can only put down to your incredibly thick skull so I'm going to saw this once more, you'd do well to listen up." He said slowly and sternly "My sister is in Florida. Neither she nor I want anything to do with you. Don't come back here. Understood?" With that Chuck slammed the door shut in Dan's face.

Dan walked away from the door dejectedly. On the other side, Chuck and Serena sighed simultaneously in relief.

Serena walked cautiously downstairs and sat on the landing. Chuck walked towards it also. They sat contemplating in silence for a moment wearily. Then Serena spoke up

"That was too close."

"Don't worry S, two weeks and this will all be over"

"Let's hope so." She rubbed her belly. Chuck may have been right about the pregnancy being over in two weeks but Serena knew there was a lot still to come- too much. She still had to give away her baby. Her and Dan's baby_**. **__A baby he won't ever get to meet_. The realisation suddenly hit her. How could she do that? Not even allow Dan to see his own child. In a split second guilt seized her and everything about the plan came under question. Could she really do this, could she really give away their child?


	4. Chapter 4

Wearing pink pyjamas, Blair sat alone painting her toenails on Serena's bed. Serena was in the bathroom for the millionth that night. Serena's pregnancy made her need to go constantly which only annoyed Blair because it was interfering with her itinerary for the Sleepover. It was 8:12pm and they were supposed to be onto the mud masks by now. Serena ambled back into her room.

"Sorry, B. I feel like I've spent the last 8 months in the bathroom" said Serena apologetically

"It's fine." She muttered

"If you're bored, you can go. I won't hold it against you."

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you alone. You're a week away from dropping Baby Brooklyn."

"Em, I won't be alone, Chuck is here. And by the way, the baby is definitely not getting called Brooklyn." said Serena with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever. I think it's cute and appropriate considering who the baby daddy is." she added with a smirk as she finished off the last nail in bright red. She looked up "But I'm still not leaving you."

"Like you'd be any help anyway" she said playfully.

"I'd be better than Chuck- that's for sure." She retorted and Serena nodded in agreement "I can't believe your mom went to Vermont the week before you're due."

"It's not her fault. My Grandma was talking about visiting so she had to make her stay put. She'll be back tomorrow anyway and Grandma will be none the wiser about..."

"Brooklyn!" Blair finished for her.

Serena just rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the bed.

Suddenly, Chuck appeared at the door "Actually, I think you'll find it's going to be Chuck the 2nd"

"Nuh uh!" protested Blair childishly

"Well I just came up to check on you ladies. Erick's on the phone, he's gonna bring takeout home."

"Great, I'm starving!" enthused Serena

Chuck and Blair shook their heads, Serena was always hungry nowadays.

Erick was still on the phone to Chuck when Dan saw him in the street. Since last week's attempt to see Serena Dan had been trying to get in touch with anybody who could possibly know where Serena was. Nobody had a clue and he had no chance getting anything out of Chuck or Blair. Spotting an opportunity, he ran after Erick.

"So Serena wants the Kung-Po chicken as well as the Chow Mein?" At the mention of Serena's name Dan nearly fainted. Erick laughed at something being said on the other end of the phone then hung up.

"Erick?"

"Dan... Hey how are you?" he said deflecting and praying Dan hadn't heard him on the phone.

"Serena's back?" Erick remained silent, jaws clenched. His mother's voice echoed in his head _'Under no circumstances can anybody know about your sister's condition Erick. Promise me you won't tell a soul."_

"Erick I'm not stupid. I know she's back. I saw it on gossip girl and I heard you on the phone just there. I know she's furious at me- and she has every right to be- but please let me speak to her I have to. "

"You have no clue do you?" observed Erick, feeling bad for Dan. The poor guy was completely in the dark about his own kid.

In the penthouse Chuck and Blair were still debating names in Serena's room.

"It's a place not a name!" he exclaimed

"You don't hear Paris ever moaning about her name!" she lashed back.

Serena was sick listening to the two of them. It was bad enough that they had the whole repressed sexual tension thing going on (which just grossed Serena out) but now they refused to stop talking about her baby as if she were keeping it. Serena didn't want to talk about it- it hurt just to think about the baby she felt she had to give up let alone talk about it.

"Will you two just stop with the baby-talk please!" she roared at them

They both looked at her, shocked by the outburst.

"What's wrong S?" asked a worried Blair

"I'm not gonna sit and to you two talk about a baby I can't even keep! Okay I can't"

"Serena, what do you mean you 'can't' keep?" inquired Chuck

"Well, it's not like I have any other option."

"S, Of course you do! I thought you were okay with your decision?"

"Wasn't really my decision" Chuck and Blair stared at her awe struck neither knowing what to say in response.

Serena just huffed and stormed off to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her then glared at pregnant reflection in the mirror, gathering her thoughts. _'What do you want' _she thought angrily to herself. She knew the answer deep down but was scared to admit it.

A sudden pain shot through her and she clutched her stomach in pain. Her other hand was tightly clutching onto the sink for support. She looked down and saw a puddle on the floor. She knew it was time.

"Oh My God!" she screamed

Blair and Chuck rushed to the bathroom straight away. When they saw Serena's face they knew what was happening and stood motionlessly-terrified.

Still confronting Erick in the street, Dan was adamant that he would find out where Serena was.

"Dan, I get it but I can't tell you. I'm sorry man, really I am."

"Erick please I just need to speak to her. She won't return my calls." Begged Dan.

Erick was just about to say "I can't" when his cell began to buzz. It was Chuck's number.

"Forget the food! Get back now! She's in labour!"

"Oh my god! Is she Ok?" said Erick in a panic, forgetting who was standing in earshot.

"What do you think? Just hurry the hell up!"

"I'll be right there!" he said obediently and hung up. Dan saw the terror cross Erick's face and became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't have time to argue! So you have a choice, make my life easy and go home or follow me like I know you will! Either way I need to go- Now!" Erick began running and Dan followed without hesitating. Erick realised the gig was going to be up the minute Dan saw Serena but it was too late for that. The baby was coming and they were all on their own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, they're always helpful and very much appreciated! Please review –I love to know what you think! It's getting close to the bambino's arrival so keep reading **** NickKnack x**

"Oh sweet Jesus!" screamed Serena in pain, clutching her stomach. "Make it stop, B! Make it stop!" she panted breathlessly.

Blair looked on helplessly. All she could do was comfort her friend. Chuck was pacing Serena's bedroom frantically, attempting to construct a plan to sort out the mess he currently found himself in. What was he supposed to do? This was not on the agenda- Serena's due date wasn't for another week, why couldn't her bastard child just have stayed put for one more measly week? By then Lily would already be back from CeCe's and Bart would be back from his business trip and they would know what to do. This time next week they would have had a midwife on hand, gagged by a confidentiality contract of course, to deliver the baby. But right now they were alone and baby was en route.

"Can't we just take her to a hospital?" pleaded Blair

"Are you kidding me? Then the last 8 months of secrecy we've all endured will go down the proverbial toilet! Just let me think!" he practically spat. He paused and gathered his thoughts with a deep breath "Serena do you have an OB/GYN in the city?"

She shook her head still resisting the urge to scream. "No, I went to one back at St Mary's" After the pain passed she flopped her head back against the pillow, exhausted. Seconds later the front door was heard slamming shut downstairs.

"That'll be Erick" stated Chuck to a worried looking Blair.

Scuffling footsteps up the stairs became audible then Erick peeped his head around the door, panting as if he'd just run a mile. He probably had.

"We need to talk." He said gravely, with a look to match his tone.

Chuck followed Erick without question downstairs. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was none other than Dan Humphrey.

"Seriously Erick! Of all the times..." blasted Chuck furiously before Erick defended

"He heard me on the phone to you. The gig is up man."

"I know she's back Chuck." Chimed in Dan

"Well good for you. Unfortunately we're in the middle of a delicate situation so if you don't mind... I'll be sure and tell her you stopped by."

Serena's moans reverberated throughout the penthouse as another painful contraction began. Worry shot through Dan like a bullet.

"Oh my god..." uttered Dan as he tried to run past Chuck who proceeded to blockhis path.

"Move another step Humphrey!" seethed Chuck

"Or what? Hmm? What you gonna do?"

"Trust me you don't want to go up there ok. Just turn around and walk away. You can spend the rest of you life not knowing."

"Not gonna happen" he said defiantly before darting upstairs- with Chuck and Erick close on his tail.

Serena writhed on her bed in intense agony as Blair held a moist cloth to her forehead and tried to sooth her (unsuccessfully). Both girls were caught off guard when Dan burst through Serena's bedroom doors. He stood shell shocked at the foot of her bed. Horrified by the clear pain Serena was in and then as his eyes drifted they rested on the protruding bump that hadn't been there 9 months ago. The sudden moment of realization hit Dan like a train. All the inconsistencies suddenly made sense- like he'd found the long awaited for missing piece of the puzzle.

Chuck and Erick flying into the room brought Dan out of his daze. Serena's face seemed to crumple even more in pain when she saw it was Dan.

"What in the hell?" exclaimed Blair.

Silence followed. Everyone was looking at Dan, whose own eyes were fixed on Serena.

He inched towards her pensively not knowing what to say or do.

"How could I not know about this?" he asked utterly astonished

"I was going to tell you. I was but then..." Serena began shakily

"But then you screwed Georgina." jibed Blair

Dan pretended to ignore her snide remark, his eyes still unwavering from Serena. He contemplated for a moment.

"Well, now that the reunion is over I really do think we need to attend to more pressing matters. Don't you?" sighed Chuck

**Keep Reading x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry haven't written in a while but hope this makes up for it, please comment love it when you do... enjoy x**

Over two hours had passed since Serena's waters had broken. Somewhat over the initial shock Dan was too worried about Serena to think about the fact he was about to become a father. Clasping onto his hand with an iron grip she breathed through the pain. Chuck was phoning every midwife and OBGYN in New York as was Erick but neither of them could get a hold of one since it was nearly 11 o'clock. Every time Serena writhed in pain on her bed only stressed them further, by this point they were in complete panic. Blair had been put on timer duty, she had to time how far apart Serena's contractions were. The looming reality was that a baby was coming soon and it would probably be delivered by a bunch of teenagers.

"Argh!" screamed Serena louder than she had before, they all knew that wasn't a good sign.

Dan tried to soother her with 'its okays' and 'you'll be fines' although he was partly reassuring himself.

"This is ridiculous!" screamed Chuck slamming down the phone frustrated. "Damn answering machine again!"

"That's it!" spat Blair rising to her feet "I'm taking her to the hospital! You're not going to get a midwife at this time and I'm not going to let her suffer any longer! Humphrey, help me move her."

"No you don't!" Chuck went on "Then the last 9 months will have been for nothing and we are all well and truly screwed. It's bad enough Humphrey knows but you want to go tell the whole world?" "Will everyone just stop arguing please!" begged Serena still clutching Dan's hand.

"She's right guys" agreed Erick. Blair sat back down defeated.

"Look, I don't think Serena is gonna be able to move very far. And if the hospital isn't an option we need somebody who knows what to do."

Everyone stayed silent, thinking hard. There was no one. The silence continued only disturbed by Serena's heavy panting. Chuck looked up a moment later as though the light bulb had just gone on.

"Blair, please tell me you've got Dorota on speed dial." He said dryly

20 minutes later Dorota arrived and rushed upstairs. Dorota vaguely knew what to do after having her own daughter, Anastasia last year but was just as scared as the rest. She kicked Chuck and Erick out of the crowded room however Dan and Blair stayed put and refused to leave Serena's side. Erick busied himself getting Dorota supplied with towels and anything else she needed while Chuck furiously tried to gain contact with Lily and Bart. Soon, Serena announced that she needed to push and everything seemed to speed up. The time had come far too quickly. What if the baby wasn't ok? What if something went wrong with Serena? All these questions raced through each of their minds but they couldn't dwell on them for too long as Serena need them to be strong. Dan urged her to push continuously, as did Blair until the only sound filling the room was that of a crying baby girl.

All pink and small, Dorota wrapped the baby in a towel. Serena had flopped back down onto the bed exhausted so Dan took his baby girl from Dorota. He gazed down at her, her head was covered in dark brown hair and her face was so small and delicate yet completely perfect. She reminded him of one of those cherubs but even they weren't as striking or angelic as this little person. This was _his_ daughter and he was already madly in love with her.

Instinctively, he began to sooth her crying "It's ok baby girl Daddy's here." he hushed. Dan cradled her and at the sound of his voice her crying faded. "I'm here, its ok" he continued and he meant it, he would be there for her. Now she was here he couldn't let her go even if that was what Serena wanted.

**Keep Reading x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please, please, please review, thank you muchly – NickKnack :)**

As Dan gazed down at his little baby girl, Blair and Dorota tended to Serena who was worn out with exhaustion and pain. She lay motionless on the bed relieved it was over, the labour part at least. She knew that a lot more was headed her way come morning. She daren't look at the gurgling baby she could hear Dan talking to lovingly. It would only make everything so much harder. Still weary she mumbled something along the lines of 'take her away'. Dan and Blair looked at each other shocked by her request.

"What?" blurted out Dan, not understanding how she could not want to see her own daughter.

"Please..." she begged wearily her voice as though she were about to cry "She can't be here."

Dan wanted to protest but he wasn't about to argue with Serena or Blair for that matter who was giving him the evil eyes which silently ordered him to leave immediately. He knew she'd tell him to do as Serena asked. Slowly he got up from the side of the bed holding the baby carefully and left the room.

Blair knew exactly why Serena couldn't deal with having the baby in the same room as her, it was the same reason why she wouldn't talk about baby names or anything else baby related- it hurt too much. It hurt because in a few hours she'd have to give up that baby.

Still clutching the baby Dan walked out and along the corridor to where Chuck and Erick were standing anxiously. Both of them fixed their gazes on the tiny bundle Dan was holding.

"Well, it's a girl." He said with a hint of pride.

Both the brothers looked on astonished at the little person in Dan's arms. Captivated, they stayed quiet for a few moments before Chuck broke the silence.

"Well I suppose that means the name Chuck the 2nd isn't an option." He joked awkwardly.

"Was it ever?" laughed Dan in response, relaxing slightly.

Dan spent the rest of the night in the living room with his daughter in his lap. Chuck managed to reach Lily who got on the first train she could and would be home by dawn. The chaos of before had calmed and now it was all just a waiting game. Dan waited, Blair waited, Chuck, Dorota and Erick waited; but they didn't know what for. The plan that they had spent 9 months constructing had already altered now that Dan knew and it seemed as though nothing was set in stone anymore. All Dan knew for certain was that he wasn't going to give up his baby without a fight.

It was 5 in the morning; each of them was too wired to even try to sleep, all except Serena. Blair walked into the living room she'd remained with Serena all night until now. Chuck, Erick and Dan glanced up at her. She sat on the sofa next to Dan, getting her first proper look at the newborn.

"How's Serena?" he asked her

"Sleeping." She stated simply, still staring at the tiny infant. A moment later she looked up and sighed "I think she was just completely overwhelmed earlier. She 's been struggling with the thought of becoming too attached."

"I get it. But she doesn't have to give the baby up."

"She knows..." a solemn silence filled the space between them. "How's Brooklyn anyway?" she saud lightening the mood.

"Brooklyn?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah... that's my name for her. Appropriate, right?"

"Sure." He said sarcastically "I don't think she's a Brooklyn somehow. I always liked Sophia though..." he suggested looking down at his daughter with a smile.

"Pretty." Commented Blair approvingly. "It suits her, Humphrey." Dan's smile suddenly faded.

"It's not like it matters what I think, anyway. She's not going to be my kid to name when Serena gives her up."

Blair sat silently, unable to comfort him because what he was saying was true. She felt such sadness for the boy she usually loved to see in pain. She couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. He had no chance. Serena didn't want to be a mom and Lily was certainly not likely to want to go public about a baby at this stage. But it was clear that Dan had already fallen hook line and sinker for his little girl- his _Sophia._

Just then the front door opened and Lily entered apprehensively. The whole house was quiet. She'd prepared herself for madness, for teenagers and a newborn screaming all at once for the pandemonium yet the scene that greeted her was peaceful. Sat in the living room was Dan, Blair, Chuck and Erick all focused on one thing, Sophia. Only did Lily's clopping heels make them look up and note her arrival. Dan's stomach sunk. He knew his daughter was slipping away from him- unless he did something and fast...

**Keep reading and review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep reviewing there's more to come!**

Erick and Chuck rose up and crossed the room to greet their mother. Dan didn't budge, neither did Blair. She didn't want him to feel outnumbered so stayed by his side for moral support. She felt so sorry for the poor boy, until last night he had no idea about his own child and now she was about to be taken away from him. It was blatantly clear that if it were up to Dan baby Sophia, as he had affectionately called her, would never leave his side.

"Where is she?" asked Lily calmly

"The baby or Serena?" joked Erick

"It's a girl?..." Lily was taken aback, until now the baby had just been an 'it'

"She's beautiful." added Blair softly, still on the couch. Lily walked closer and saw her granddaughter for the first time. Flashbacks to when Serena was born flooded her brain, this child was so like her but had darker hair and what was very clearly Daniel's nose.

"Isn't she just." agreed Lily wholeheartedly "How is Serena?"

"She's in her room sleeping." Chuck answered informatively. Lily nodded, still taking everything in.

"Well, I'll phone the adoption agency in a few hours, it's too early right now." Dan head shot up at this, how could she be so relaxed about giving away a child that's not even hers? She ignored Dan's reaction and continued "In the meantime, I picked up some clothes for the baby."

"I'll change her." stated Dan before Lily could suggest doing it herself.

"It's ok, I'm more experienced with babies." she insisted

"She's my daughter!" Dan said sternly, almost shouting.

Blair noticed his statement seemed to be referring to more than just dressing Sophia- he was letting out only a fraction of how he felt, she was his daughter he wanted to keep her that much was clear. The atmosphere had turned frosty between the new father and grandmother.

"How about I change Sophia?" interjected Blair reasonably. She smiled at Dan as if to show he could trust her, she was on his side. "You need a break Dan."

Hesitantly he passed his daughter over to Blair. Lily handed Blair the bag containing diapers, a bottle, baby clothes and a blanket. Walking away Blair looked down at Sophia thinking the poor baby didn't deserve to be around all this tension. Lily turned back to face Dan whose body language hinted defensiveness.

"Chuck, Erick. Give me and Daniel a moment alone please." The two boys obliged "Daniel, I understand until a few hours ago you were in the dark about this... situation and I am truly sorry about that..."

"No you're not." Dan interrupted angrily "If I hadn't found out you would have let my daughter be adopted without me even knowing she existed! You're not sorry."

Lily restrained herself. She was insulted but what the boy was saying was true. Now she just had to convince him to stick to the plan he should never have been a part of.

"Yes your right, Daniel. But I was doing what was best for Serena and the baby."

"Her name is Sophia."

"For Sophia." She corrected herself not wanting to argue with the irate teen. "Do you really want her to grow up with teenagers for parents? Do you really want to be a father? You're 18! About to begin college for goodness sake! I can't let you or Serena throw your lives away! I won't!"

"You should have let her tell me!" he said still fuming.

"Did she tell you I stopped her? We both agreed this was best. She doesn't want to be a mom! She knew long before she left and didn't tell you, this is not something I forced her into."

Dan and Lily stared at one another both out of arguments they weren't going to agree any time soon. Blair walked back downstairs with baby Sophia and Dorota by her side. Dorota had helped her wash and dress the baby which proved a lot harder than dressing a doll.

"Mrs Bass, Serena is awake and asking for you." informed Dorota.

Lily nodded in response, looked at Dan tiredly then went upstairs to see her own daughter. The arguing could wait for now. Blair walked directly to Dan and gave him his daughter back. He gladly received her. All he wanted to do was hold her and keep her safe. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a plain white baby grow and wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

"There you go Sophia." said Blair using her baby-talk voice. She waited until Lily was definitely out of earshot before she continued "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I can't give her up Blair, I can't."

"I know but I have an idea." She said cunningly.

Upstairs Lily crept into Serena's room. Serena was sat up on the bed waiting for her. She looked weary but better than she had before.

"Honey, how are you?"

"Sore." she said with a weak smile "I haven't seen the baby yet, I'm not sure I should."

"Why not? She's your daughter, you can't say goodbye without saying hello first and she's just beautiful Serena she truly is. You are ok with your decision though, right?"

"Yeah, I still want her to go to a couple who'll love her and are ready for her but I just know that if I see her it'll make her so much harder to let go of. Right now she's just like a piece of my imagination or something- like she's not real."

"Well she is real, darling. You don't have to if you don't want to but I think you should see her before she goes."

"Your right." conceded Serena. Lilly headed back downstairs to fetch the baby when she found the living room was empty. She looked but there was no sign of Dan, Blair or the baby. She ran to the kitchen where Chuck and Erick were but there was still no baby to be seen.

"Where's Dan and the baby!" panic overwhelming her whole body when the boys looked just as clueless as she was. "_Where's the baby!"_

**Keep reading and review... xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the comments love feedback keep it coming! :) Hope you enjoy... **

"Will you pull yourself together Humphrey!" muttered Blair to a worried and guilty looking Dan.

Dan held, a sleeping, Sophia into his chest as they paced out of Serena's building, trying to go unnoticed. They both knew they had minutes before Lily came downstairs and realised they'd left with the baby so they had to act quickly. "Act natural."

Passing the doorman, Blair smiled politely and Dan tried to emulate that same smile and 'act natural'. It was difficult to do knowing he'd just kidnapped a baby, albeit his own baby. His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he thought it'd wake Sophia but she just slept peacefully. It amazed him how, with all this craziness going on, she remained blissfully innocent and unaware. It was just after dawn and despite the streets being dead he double checked they were out of earshot before he replied

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! You're doing nothing wrong here! She's your kid! All we're doing is taking her home."

Dan nodded. Blair was completely right, Sophia is his child and he's just taking her home. There's nothing wrong with that. Blair hailed the first cab she saw and they shuffled in quickly not daring to look back. Less than 30 seconds later Blair's phone buzzed to life.

"Oh god they've noticed already!" said Dan dreadfully as he sunk lower down into the seat of the cab. "Don't answer it!" he half shrieked.

Completely ignoring his instruction Blair answered

"Where the hell are you and Humphrey?" shot Chuck on the other end of the phone. Blair paused for a fraction of a second to compose her thoughts, which had been racing even though she daren't show it.

"Me? I'm in a cab headed for Hudson. Dan? he's in one two cars ahead of me. I caught him leaving with the baby and didn't exactly have time to warn you all or else I'd have lost him altogether. Luckily I don't think the moron has noticed I'm trailing him yet."

A stunned silence followed

"Oh." was all Chuck could say. Lily's voice could be heard plotting in the background and then the passing of the phone over.

"Ok Blair, I need you to keep following him and Charles and I will be in Hudson soon."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I won't let him leave my sight." she mused deviously before hanging up.

Dan stared at her, awestruck by her deviousness.

"Well that gives us a few hours." She stated.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a talent" she shrugged, knowing full and well he was referring to her remarkable ability to lie her way out of trouble.

Dan shook his head and smiled. As relieved as he was to be out of immediate danger he knew that they would eventually smell a rat and come with guns blazing to Brooklyn.

"Well, thanks for..." he began

"Don't mention it." She smiled "Though seriously, don't. We can't go getting soppy right now Humphrey. It's time to use your game face. If you want to keep Sophia you need to keep it together." Dan nodded seriously taking in what she'd said. He needed to win this, he wouldn't get another shot. "Now, let me have a hold of her." She ordered playfully.

When they arrived in Brooklyn Dan paid the cab driver as Blair held onto Sophia. They'd decided it would be best for Dan to tell Rufus before he saw his granddaughter- let it sink in first. So Blair waited outside the front door in the hallway with Sophia. Never had Dan considered he'd ever have to tell his father what he was about to. That he was now a father-at 18. He knew it would come as a shock. It had literally happened overnight taking into account the fact that Dan didn't know Serena was even pregnant in the first place. The previous night seemed to last a lifetime.

Dan hesitated before entering the loft. He could hear movement in the kitchen. Rufus was definitely up. Blair gave him an encouraging look. '_Now or never'_ he thought and entered.

Rufus was pacing the kitchen in his robe and PJ's, clearly worried by his son's absence when Dan walked in. Relief crossed his face but was quickly followed by anger.

"Where in the hell have you been?" he shouted. Dan gulped seeing his dad's anger and knowing it was going to get worse. "I've called you god knows how many time! The least you could have done was tell me where you were! Where were you?" he asked finishing his tirade.

"Serena's." stated Dan. Rufus echoed him confused as he thought she was still away. Dan braced himself before continuing. "She's back. She didn't go away to ballet school, dad. She was pregnant. I only found out last night and she was already in labour. I have a daughter, dad. And I need your help."

Rufus looked at his son in shock. He wasn't expecting that.

**Keep reading and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all like the story so far... I love the comments and please keep'em coming!**

Blair listened intently with her ear pressed up against the door. All had gone silent. On the other side of the door Rufus still stared at his son utterly gobsmacked. Dan silently begged his father to say something and end the painful silence. Another minute passed and nothing was said. Finally waking from his trance Rufus croaked,

"Where is it... the baby?"

"Outside, with Blair..." Rufus looked at the door realising his grandchild was meters away. Noting this, Dan called her in "Blair!"

Nervously she entered clinging onto the newborn girl. Locking his eyes on Sophia Rufus approached to hold her. Blair looked to Dan to check this was ok, he nodded and she carefully passed the baby to Rufus.

"Her name is Sophia." said Blair filling the silence. Taking Sophia, Rufus hushed the baby who was beginning to wake.

"She's gorgeous." He said truthfully.

"Serena wants to give her up, dad. I can't let her do that. I won't. I need your help- we need your help." begged Dan

"I will... help. But first you need to tell me everything."

Twenty minutes later Dan and Blair were side by side on the sofa as Rufus listened to them explain. Sitting on the armchair, still holding his granddaughter, Rufus soaked up all the facts.

"So then we left while we had the chance." finished Blair

"Ok. I understand that but why would you help Dan? If my memory serves, you've had some differences with my children in the past..." Blair bit her bit. Rufus was right she hadn't exactly been good to the Humphrey's before.

"I couldn't watch that little girl be separated from her father." She replied thinking about how painful her own father leaving was. Dan spotted the sad look in her eyes when she said this, he'd figured there had to be a deeper reason for Blair objecting to him being separated from his daughter. Whatever the reason he was just glad she wasn't alone.

A second later Jenny crawled out of her room still half sleeping. Wearing bunny slippers and purple PJ's she headed straight to the kitchen.

"Where's breakfast? Its Saturday where's the pan..." she said turning round and stopped dead in her tracks after seeing the baby in Rufus' arms. "cakes...What in the hell!"

Following 10 minutes of explaining Jenny eventually came out of her shock. Blair looked at her wristwatch impatiently. Time was escaping and they needed a plan urgently.

"Dan... Lilly and Chuck could have realised you're not headed for Hudson by now."

"What do we do?" he asked looking to Rufus who sighed deliberating all of the options.

"We can't just give up Sophia without a fight." He said decidedly "Jenny get ready. You'll be babysitting today" he said sardonically. Jenny raised her eyebrows not sure what he had in mind.

Jenny was out the door with the baby in 15 minutes. Vanessa would already be at the gallery cafe by now- opening up. Jenny was to explain all to Vanessa and wait there with Sophia until Rufus, Blair or Dan called to tell her it was safe for the baby to come home. Dan was unconvinced Jenny should take the baby on her own but Rufus said he needed to be here when Lily and Chuck eventually came knocking- as did Blair. They needed all the backup they could get and Blair had a knack for getting her own way.

Two hours passed and Dan was fidgeting anxiously. He didn't like spending this much time away from Sophia or the impending doom he felt headed his way. How could he keep her? Lily probably had 10 lawyers in reserve already, just waiting to convince a judge he'd kidnapped the child and get him locked up. Blair on the other hand sat quietly anticipating what would occur. All she knew was that she wasn't about to let Sophia down- screw Serena.

Dan's heart stopped at the sound of the door buzzer. Unable to breath he watched Rufus get up and answer it.

"Its Lily, can you let me in?" she asked sharply into the speaker. Rufus buzzed her up.

"It's time." He said gravely.

**Keep Reading X**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the initial story idea I had is almost coming to an end I want to know if I should continue this story under Upper East Ride or do a sequel? The fic is continuing regardless (I love it too much!) but I want to know what you loyal readers think. :) Also as for continuing I see some Dair moments with Sophia in the future so suggestions are appreciated as is feedback- I loves me some feedback ; ) **

**x NickKnack**

Dan rose to his feet and braced himself. The sound of heels approaching the loft made Blair's stomach clench tighter and tighter with every step. All three of them stared at the door as though a missile were about to fly through it. Lily entered.

"Rufus." She said in acknowledgement before turning to see Dan. She was dumbfounded to find Blair by his side. "Blair? What are you doing here?" shock thick in her voice.

Silence ringed. Blair didn't know how to reply- no matter what she said she'd look like she'd betrayed Serena, because technically she had. Blair had led them away and given Humphrey time to get a plan together. She was responsible for this but she didn't give a damn.

"She's..." Dan began defensively

"Doing what's right!" interrupted Blair.

"So taking a child away from its mother is right?"

"That's rich!" scoffed Dan "How is that different to giving her away without my knowledge?"

"Dan is right, Lily." added Rufus "You were prepared to give away his daughter without him ever meeting her. I don't care if Serena wanted to or not, he should at least have a say now."

"It's too late. She wants the baby adopted."

"But Dan doesn't" retaliated Blair

"Tell that to a lawyer." stated Lily "Serena is set on this. She' doesn't want to be a mother and it's her choice." She sighed.

"But I have rights Lily. I'll fight for Sophia. I know Serena isn't prepared to be a mom, but I am to be a dad."

"You're 18, Daniel." She proclaimed shaking her head. "You can't take care of a child by yourself."

"He won't have to." Rufus informed.

"Serena doesn't have to give her up for adoption or be a mom. All she has to do is sign custody of Sophia over to me. Then everyone wins. I'll keep it quiet, your family stays picture perfect and Serena never has to be involved if she doesn't want to."

Lily thought hard for a moment. Dan's offer was beginning to sound reasonable and she knew that if she didn't take it a legal battle would commence and the whole world would know about the past nine months.

"Okay, Daniel, you've made your point but you'll need to convince Serena now- not me."

Blair and Dan sighed simultaneously in relief. But they both knew Serena would still be another block in the road.

Half an hour later Lily and Dan were preparing to leave, before leaving Dan took Blair aside

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"No, I think me going would do more harm than good. All Serena needs to know is that you want to keep Sophia. My position is irrelevant. I'll go to the gallery and check on Sophia and fill Jenny and Vanessa in while I'm there."

"Thanks Waldorf. You know if I didn't know any better I'd say we were friends."

Blair just smiled refusing to verify the statement however true it was.

Dan and Lily entered the apartment. Chuck sat worriedly on the edge of the sofa he looked up and darted towards Dan.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill you Humphrey!" he seethed. Lily stood in front of Dan to guard him.

"Charles, calm down. He's here to speak to Serena." Soothed Lily

"Where's the baby?" he spat still angry to Dan

"Safe." Stated Dan protectively "and her name is Sophia."

"Not for much longer." murmured Chuck

Dan ignored this and was led upstairs by Lily. They both entered Serena's room. She was up and alert.

"Dan? I didn't know you were still here." Dan looked at Lily realising she hadn't told her daughter he'd done a runner with Sophia. Lily just nodded as if silently telling him _'just go with it.' _

"Yeah, never left." He lied.

"What's wrong?" she asked noting his grave expression.

"I...I need to ask you something. I need to ask you not to give up our daughter." He begged

"Dan, this is why I never told you I knew you'd want me to keep the baby. I don't want to be a mom, I'm not even 18 yet!"

"I know, I get that and I'm asking that you let me look after her. Sign custody of her over to me. I'll raise her. I understand that you don't want to be a mom but that shouldn't mean I don't get to be a dad. Please Serena don't give my baby away."

Serena was shocked, of all the different ways she's imagined this pregnancy would play out she'd never considered it could come to this. Dan seriously wanted to be a single dad? As selfish as it would be to give him the baby and let him raise her alone wouldn't it be more selfish for her not give him the baby at all? She knew she didn't want to be a mom but dad wanted to be a dad and she knew he'd be a good one. He'd raise the baby right.

"Okay. I'll do it." She whispered.

Review please :)

x NickKnack


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope u all like... remember to review!**

Dan's whole life had changed over one weekend. He now found himself a single parent at 18 to a baby he never even knew was coming until she actually arrived. Dan didn't have time to ponder his new life though, he was finding out how much work raising a baby alone involved.

He knew raising her wasn't going to be easy; he hadn't gone into this blind. He also knew Sophia was his responsibility, his flesh and blood and he loved her no matter how much work she brought with her- that didn't make it any easier though. She still cried and needed fed and changed and bathed and refused to sleep unless in Dan's arms. Exhausted, Dan had fallen asleep on the sofa clutching Sophia. Dan stirred when he heard Rufus in the kitchen, preparing breakfast like it was just another Monday morning.

"Morning." Smiled Rufus

"mmmhmmm." Groaned Dan

"How long did you get?" Dan looked at his wristwatch and tried to count, he had some difficulty since his brain was still sleeping.

"About 2 hours in total, I think. Maybe less." He said still groggy "Did she wake you?"

"Only once." He looked at his son and sighed deeply "You're not going to school, not today anyway. You need to sleep."

"Dad is that really a good idea? I can't fall behind- I won't. And I probably wouldn't get any sleep anyway."

"The one day won't do you any harm. Jenny can bring your homework. Besides, once you've rested we have stuff to do... like register Sophia's birth and... Oh yeah! Tell your mom you had a kid!" Dan groaned dreading the thought, until now only Vanessa, Jenny and Rufus knew about Sophia (not counting Serena's family or Blair).

In the city, Blair was at home getting ready for school. Dorota entered her room looking confused.

"Em...Miss Blair?" she called nervously

"Yes Dorota?"

"You're list of errands for me to do..." she said gesturing to the piece of paper she was holding. "It say I've to take stuff to Mr Humphrey in Brooklyn... what stuff?"

"I've looked out some of my old toys and baby stuff, they're over there." She pointed to the corner where several large cardboard boxes sat in a tower containing an array of expensive items.

"But Miss Blair that's an awful lot."

"I know...so you better get moving then. Chop! Chop! And if my mother asks, I'm just having a spring clear out. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Blair." Replied Dorota monotonously

Blair assessed herself in the mirror and, once adjusted to perfection, set out for school. Once in school her minions spotted her and quickly approached with their "we have gossip" looks spread across their faces. Blair prayed to god no one knew about Sophia just yet, Dan wanted to wait until after he definitely had custody of her before he told anyone and even then they hadn't worked out how to swing it so that Serena wasn't involved.

"Biggest news ever Blair." Exaggerated Penelope

"Really?" asked Blair masking her nerves with fake interest

"Guess who's back again!"

"The real slim shady?" joked Blair awkwardly

"Erm, no" Penelope frowned, not getting the joke and trying to figure out who that actually was. "Serena is though."

"In New York?" asked there pretending to be surprised.

"In school."

"What!" screamed Blair. Penelope and the other girls mistook this for excitement when in actual fact Blair was about to hyperventilate. Just then she noticed the blonde walking through the halls wearing her uniform, which surprisingly still fit. "Excuse me for just one sec." Said Blair hurrying over to Serena.

"S! What are you doing here?" she asked pulling her over to the side and away from prying ears. "You had a baby 3 days ago!"

"Ssh...B! Someone'll hear you. My mom talked to the principal who said I could start back today. I'm just trying to get back to normal! Look- I'm not even showing anymore, I just look like I had a massive breakfast. No one will know."

"And what about Dan? Don't you think It'll be weird for him, coming to school and seeing you, then going back home to your baby?" she said almost reprimanding her.

"B, are you mad at me? Do you not want me here or something? And since when have you given a damn about Dan?"

Blair froze for a moment. She was beginning to sound like she had alliances with Humphrey. She'd totally forgotten that Serena had no clue she'd helped smuggle her daughter away or that she'd forged an unlikely friendship with her 'Baby Daddy'. Regaining composure Blair smiled,

"Of course not, I'm not mad at you, Silly. I'm just being overly protective that's all!"

"Good!" laughed Serena.

For the rest of the morning Serena followed Blair as though it were 9 months ago, as if she were just any ordinary teenager talking nonsense to her best friend. Serena didn't bring up Sophia once, acting as if she didn't exist. That didn't sit well with Blair. Blair wondered if she even knew Sophia's name. Every time Serena giggled or smiled at a boy Blair thought how Dan, who hadn't appeared in school at all, was in Brooklyn looking after ababy by himself. Eventually Blair had enough and cut class at lunch, taking a cab to Brooklyn. She _had_ to check up on Humphrey- he needed to know he wasn't alone in this.

**Please Review : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Decided to stick with this story so don't go anywhere! Just a Dair chapter. Please review I find them really helpful and love to hear your thoughts! xxx NickKnack**

Blair hesitated before knocking at the loft's door. What excuse did she have for being here? Before she had time to think the door was opened. Dan looked like he was in the process of heading out. He was holding a baby carrier with Sophia in it. Blair recognised that it used to be hers and suppressed a smile.

"Oh, Hey Blair" said Dan surprised to see her. "I thought you'd be at school right now."

"Um, yeah... I cut class." She replied embarrassed to admit it. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to register Sophia's birth and pick some more stuff while I was out." Dan noted the sad expression that crossed Blair's face when he said he was leaving with Sophia. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure." She smiled.

They started heading downstairs; Blair took the diaper bag off Dan's shoulders so he wasn't carrying too much. A moment of silence passed between the two who weren't used to spending time together.

"Thanks for all the baby stuff by the way." Dan thanked genuinely

"Oh it's no problem. It's good to see it put to use." She mused "What stuff do you still need?"

"Not much- by the looks of it you've covered all her toy and clothing needs." Laughed Dan "My mom's bringing my old crib out of storage today."

"Oh. So you told you're mom?"

"Yep, that was a 'fun' conversation."

"I'll bet."

Blair and Dan arrived at the registry office and waited in what seemed like a never ending queue. When they were finally at the front of the line a 50-something redheaded lady greeted them.

"I'd like to register my daughter's birth."

"Aw, she's a cutie." She said looking down at Sophia, who was still in the baby carrier. The redhead dug out a form. "Okay honey; just fill in all the information on the sheet, there's a table over there. Bring it back to me once you're done and you'll _both_ need proof of ID."

"Oh I'm not her mother!" laughed Blair realising the woman thought she was Sophia's momma.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed." She apologised then looked at Dan. "Are you married to the mother?"

"No. But I've got custody and I've got the paperwork here to prove it." Dan passed Blair the baby carrier containing Sophia. Then he rifled around in his bag for the paperwork which he found and passed to the lady.

"Right, I'll process these, you just fill out the sheet where you can."

"Thanks." said Dan and Blair in unison, walking over to the table.

Dan filled out Sophia's date of birth, place of birth but paused when he got to the name section.

"Name?" he said allowed

"Sophia... duh." Replied Blair

"I know but what about her middle name?"

"I don't know. Sophia Jenny? Sophia Alison? Or just Sophia?" she suggested

"Nah... Sophia Blair sounds goo though."

"Seriously?" she asked stunned

"Yeah! Why not? I mean, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here with me."

"You don't have to..."

"But I really want to, Blair." He interrupted sincerely

"Sophia Blair Humphrey it is then." She smiled then tickled Sophia "That's your name, Soph. It is... yes it is." She said reverting to baby talk. Dan just shook his head.

After the registry office they went shopping for the few bits and pieces Blair hadn't included in the boxes she'd sent over. Dan was shocked at how much everything cost- even the basic no frills stuff was extortionate. He didn't want to think how much Blair's stuff would've cost him; everything she'd sent over had a label or expensive brand attached to it. Turns out she'd been well dressed even in diapers.

Across the store a teenage cashier noticed Dan and Blair with Sophia, without them catching her she took a photo from her mobile and uploaded it to Gossip Girl. Within 30 minutes half of the Upper East Side knew about Dan's new baby. There was no escape for Blair either who was photographed holding Sophia's baby carrier, much to the confusion of Serena.

**Keep Reading and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I thought I'd try and get a chapter in before I have to study for exams, so I hope you enjoy! I have no idea about custody or anything like that so don't be offended if it makes no sense : ) please review! **

Dan trudged heavily up the stairs leading to the loft carrying at least a dozen shopping bags as well as Sophia in her carrier. Blair was close behind him carrying another load of shopping bags. His outing with Blair had been productive to say the least. She'd coaxed him into buying half the store; she would've made him buy the other half if he could afford it. Apparently, Sophia "_needed"_ to get the same blanket in 5 different colours rather than just the one because Blair didn't want her _"clashing". _And she couldn't possibly get just one animal themed onesie, nope, Blair was adamant she had to get the whole farm and wildlife collection too _"just think how jealous the other babies will be" _she had argued, Dan hoped she wasn't being serious but then again it was Blair Waldorf.Reaching the front door, Dan nudged it open with his body rather than attempt to put down all the bags and wake Sophia in the process. She'd fallen asleep in the cab following a sudden tantrum at the store. Dan had been mortified when he realised she needed changing, Blair unwillingly stepped in and took Sophia to the changing table that was situated in the ladies room. They all entered the apartment where Rufus and Alison were talking seriously.

"Dan!"

"Ssh..." he gestured to the sleeping baby. Alison mouthed 'sorry' and approached him.

Dan unloaded onto the counter then took Sophia from her carrier giving her to Alison. Blair placed her bags there too and looked on as Alison absorbed the sight of her granddaughter for the first time. Alison held the same proud expression both Rufus and Lily had after seeing Sophia. She really was breathtaking, even more so now her cheeks had filled out and she wasn't as wrinkly. Dan smiled seeing her reaction.

"Not bad... Danny... not bad." She said softly

"Thanks." He said relieved. After their phone call Dan wasn't sure what to expect, on the phone she'd sounded furious, then devastated then just numb. Now she seemed to be accepting "This is Blair, mom."

"Nice to meet you, Blair. You're the girl who helped Dan?"

"That'd be me, yeah." She smiled politely. Blair was surprisingly eager to impress Dan's mother.

"Well thank you." She put it simply, knowing she'd never be able to fully say how much she appreciated it.

"I should probably go... let you all get settled. I'll see you at school I guess?"

"Yeah. Bye Blair." Dan led her out and closed the door behind her. He then slumped down on the couch still tired from carrying all those bags.

"Well, could you have bought more stuff?" laughed Rufus

"You know, with Blair, I probably could have." He laughed "We got Soph registered by the way, so that's that taken care of."

"Good, the lawyer says that once she's registered the custody agreement can come into effect. So congrats- she's all yours, son."

"Mhmmm" mumbled Dan half asleep having slumped further into the couch.

A few seconds later Jenny burst into the loft disturbing the almost peaceful scene.

"Dan! Where's Blair!" she shouted breathlessly, clutching her phone and wearing her uniform it looked as if she'd run all the way from school. She never even noticed her mom cuddling Sophia.

"Shut up Jen! Sophia is sleeping and I'm trying to!"

"You... need... to see this!" she sighed, thrusting her phone at him.

'**Hey Upper East Siders Gossip Girl here, news of the century just in!**

_**Lonely boy spotted with Queen B harbouring what looks like a lonely baby! Who's the baby momma? Even more interesting- why does B care? We know it's not yours B so why are you playing house?**_

_**You've got some explaining to do B.**_

**xoxo'**

Dan couldn't breathe.

His heart stopped.

He'd prepared himself for people finding out but not like this. The photo below the post showed Blair holding Sophia's carrier, pointing to one of those blankets Sophia had to have, as Dan placed something in the overflowing basket with a smile. As sweet as the picture was it would as well have been a mug shot because all it would do was incriminate Blair. She'd helped him out so much and now he knew she was going to pay for it. She was now implicated. She'd face the questions and barrage of judgement just like him. Worse still, Blair wouldn't only have to face the whole of the Upper East Side she'd have to face Serena.

**Please Review... you know you want to... go on ! )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I've kept you waiting! Hope it's worth it and please review (all appreciated!) xxx NickKnack :)**

Serena gazed at herself in the mirror. Dressed in her school uniform she looked the same as she had before having the baby. Externally nothing had changed but how she felt internally was another matter. She felt empty, like she was missing something. She patted her swollen-looking belly, a habit she'd developed over the last nine months but it now felt hollow. Lily entered the bedroom, interrupting her daydream.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, noting Serena's sad expression

"Oh... nothing." She sighed

"Don't worry about that, honey." She gestured to her stomach "It's not even visible. How was school today?"

"Weirdly normal, actually. Everyone kept asking how 'ballet school' was."

"What about Blair?"

"She was acting oddly."

"In what sense?" pressed Lily who hadn't told Serena of Blair's involvement in helping Dan escape with Sophia.

"Well, she just looked like she was expecting me to cry or something. She was on edge... and then she just disappeared at lunch."

"Really? I suppose we're just all trying to get back to normal sweetie. It'll take time for things to adjust." Serena nodded in agreement thinking deeply.

"Em...I have homework to do."

"Ok, well I'm here if you need to talk." Lily left

Serena sat down on her bed with her laptop, she did genuinely have a lot of homework to do- she had six months of coursework to catch up on after all. Serena's laptop buzzed to life, the screensaver was a picture of herself and Blair last summer. Before even attempting to begin her homework Serena checked Gossip Girl. It had become part of her routine; she checked Gossip Girl frequently just to make sure nothing had gotten out about the baby. She was sure today it'd have some mention of her return to school. The webpage uploaded and Serena had to do a double take.

The picture made no sense to her. Why in the hell was Blair out with Dan and _her _baby girl?

Why did they look so ridiculously happy? Reading the caption below it only aggravated Serena further-_'_**Hey Upper East Siders Gossip Girl here, news of the century just in!**

_**Lonely boy spotted with Queen B harbouring what looks like a lonely baby! Who's the baby momma? Even more interesting- why does B care? We know it's not yours B so why are you playing house?**_

_**You've got some explaining to do B.**_

**xoxo'**

Serena slammed the laptop shut and rose to her feet. Blair definitely did have some explaining to do.

Dan dashed out of the cab he'd been riding in and headed straight for Blair's building. He'd been frantically trying to call her on the ride over but all he'd gotten was her voicemail. He'd lost count of how many messages he'd left. He kept his pace right up until he reached the elevator doors. Dorota was at the entrance when he got out.

"Mr Humphrey?" she asked worriedly. Dan looked ill from all the running.

"Blair... I need to speak to her!" he panted

"She's in the bathroom. Hold on I'll tell her you're here. Please sit."

Dan collapsed onto one of the many elegant chairs in Blair's entrance and tried to compose himself. After a minute or so Blair glided downstairs in a long blue silky robe. Dan stood up.

"Humphrey, you're interrupting pampering time. What's so important?"

"It's Gossip Girl. There's a photo of us out today with Sophia. Everyone knows Blair- about Sophia and us!"

"Oh no." she whispered in disbelief. "This can't be happening! Serena's gonna hate me! Oh crap what if she wants Sophia back?"

Pain spread across all of Dan's features at the mere thought of his daughter being taken from him.

"I mean... no. She can't. I won't let her." He hadn't even considered that she'd do something like that before. Blair could see Dan's eyes well up. Not usually the touchy feely type Blair made an exception and hesitantly hugged Dan who was on the brink of a meltdown. It was clear how much he was hurting. He hugged her back totally overwhelmed.

"She's not going to take her back Dan. I shouldn't have said that. I was overreacting." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"What am I going to do Blair? I can't lose her."

"You won't"

They remained gripped to one another for yet another moment, Dan clinging onto Blair for both physical and emotional support. A week ago it would have been unheard of for these two to even smile at each other, now Dan felt like she was one of the few people he could rely on. Too concerned about Dan, Blair didn't notice the elevator doors sliding open or Serena stepping out. Serena entered just in time to witness the two separate from what looked a passionate embrace.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Serena asked- her voice thick with sarcasm and hate.

**Keep Reading and please review... please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: In the 'writing zone' right now so I thought I'd get this chapter done quickly, hope you like- would it be too much for me to ask for a review? Please, they make me happy :P **

Serena stared hatefully at her ex and ex best friend.

"So first you steal my kid and then the baby daddy. Wow Blair, you are pathetic."

"Serena..." began Blair timidly

"I knew you were being weird today but I had no idea it was because you've been shacking up with Dan and _my baby."_

"Wait a second... you're baby. You're the one who wanted to give her up." Retaliated Blair gaining confidence with anger

"Yeah and the minute I do you swoop in and play mommy!"

"That's not fair, Serena. Or even true- Blair has only been helping out." Defended Dan

"So what? If you couldn't handle the baby you should have let me give her to a family who could! And Blair you're supposed to be my friend, where the hell have you been the last few days when I needed helping out?"

"Oh my god! Do you realise how selfish you sound right now?" shot back Blair "Not everything is about you Serena! Just because you don't want anything to do with your own daughter, whose name is Sophia by the way, it doesn't mean the rest of the world has to ignore her existence or completely avoid the only person man enough to look after her!"

Both Serena and Dan were quietly astounded by Blair's outburst. Serena stormed out not knowing how to respond. Dan was equally awestruck by how fiercely protective Blair was of both him and Sophia. He'd seen her defensive before but this was like watching a lioness defend her cubs. He was also surprised at how she'd referred to him as the _"only one man enough to look after" _Sophia and the reaction it sparked inside him.

A moment passed and Blair looked at Dan to say something.

"Well Humphrey, my earlier prediction was correct- Serena hates me. On the plus side, I don't think she wants Sophia back if she did she would have said so besides she's far too selfish to want to be a mom."

"Clearly." Agreed Dan, giving Blair a funny look

"What?" she smiled curiously

"You just completely shut down Serena! I mean you went for the jugular, Waldorf!"

"Well she can't dictate who is in Sophia's life or criticise your parenting for that matter. She hasn't seen you with Soph and anyway we need to stick together for her sake."

"Yeah, you're so right. Tomorrow is gonna be hard though, I mean what's school going to be like?"

"I hadn't really thought about that."

"People will be asking questions about Sophia. I can't let you go in there alone."

"What about Sophia?"

"Vanessa said she can babysit. It's not like she has school to worry about. I'll go in and we'll dodge the questions together Waldorf." He half smiled

"Can we really dodge them though? How are you planning on getting round there being no mom?

It's a miracle Gossip Girl hasn't worked it out yet and you know people won't shut up until they find out."

"I guess we could just start using the classic 'no comment' or my personal favourite 'it's none of your business." Joked Dan before sighing "I'll think of something."

"You better." She said nudging him playfully.

Dan left shortly after. Arriving home, he grabbed some food, put Sophia in her newly assembled crib and then crashed in his bed. Dan was exhausted he'd not slept a full night in his own bed since before Sophia was born. Within minutes he was out for the count. It was draining, looking after a newborn as a single dad and all the drama that had come with it but Sophia was more than worth it. Dan was relieved he at least had his family, Vanessa and Blair to help get him through.

Early the next morning Dan woke up refreshed having slept almost a full night, minus one interruption courtesy of Sophia. He got Sophia ready first chatting happily with her, half sense and half baby talk. Then he readied himself, grabbed some breakfast and headed out the door to drop Sophia off with Vanessa. He was on the bus to school when he realised that this would be the longest time he'd spent away from Sophia. A full school day seemed like years and a sudden surge of panic shot through him. He worried that she'd forget him while he was gone and whether he'd packed enough formula for Vanessa. By the time the bus reached his stop Dan wanted to do a U-turn. He got off anyway but phoned Vanessa to check up, never mind the fact he only left her 15 minutes prior. Blair, who arrived at approximately the same time via chauffer, spotted him and approached.

"Just double check, I should have packed 5." Ordered Dan down the line. Blair waited silently- amused at Dan's frantic demeanour. "Ok, well if you need anything call me straight away. Even if it's nothing, just call. I'm serious!" Vanessa could be heard laughing at him on the other end and then Dan hung up and turned round to greet Blair.

"Hey!" smiled Blair suppressing a laugh.

"I'm not crazy, ok. I just need to make sure she's alright."

"It's understandable Humphrey. Now let's get this over with."

They both paused before heading through the iron school gates together knowing only too well the backlash that would come from the previous day's Gossip Girl outing. Thankfully no one knew it was Serena's baby but that didn't mean it was any less of a scandal-which they were both implicated in. Questions would be asked and looks exchanged. Regardless Dan and Blair decided to keep their heads held high for Sophia.

**I 3 Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so it would seem I'm on a bit of a writing rampage right now- enjoy while it lasts. I need feedback though- pretty please? **

Dan and Blair walked side by side through the courtyard. They could feel everyone's eyes on them but didn't look around or acknowledge it, instead they both pretended to be too involved in their conversation to notice. Whispering and sniggers came from all directions but the pair just kept smiling and chatting about everything and anything. It was like they were putting up this pretence and as long as they kept it up they'd won. From the corner of her eye Blair noted her former posse huddled together, they were clearly gossiping about her and Dan. Blair swore she could see Penelope draw a snide look. With a sharp intake of breath Blair tried to stay calm, she would not cause a scene.

"You ok?" Dan asked sensing her restraint

"Mhmm." She mumbled through pursed lips "It's just the idiots at this school. I'd have a good mind to dig some dirt on them and..."

"No plotting or scheming! Don't worry about it- you're better than all of them, Waldorf. Let them talk."

Blair rolled her eyes and huffed. Dan was right; she had to rise above it. Since when was he so mature anyway? As good as it would be to retaliate it would get them nowhere, they just had to ride it out. People can only gossip and isolate for so long, at least that's what Blair hoped.

"Doesn't it bug you though?"

"Of course it does but remember I've been a loner before, Blair. This isn't new to me."

"Oh, right... I forgot about that."

They approached their lockers; Blair's was only three lockers away from Dan's which they were both suddenly very thankful of.

"What are you in first period?" asked Dan

"History. You?"

"English. I'll meet you back here at lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." she half smiled

It had been a given that they'd be spending the school day together but it was weird actually saying it allowed. Blair had never imagined Dan would be her friend, let alone her only one.

"Well, if it isn't the baby snatchers." smirked Chuck seeming to pop up out of nowhere. "I must say the school is buzzing. Thankfully they don't know the half of it."

"What do you want, Bass?" asked Dan sternly

"Oh me? Nothing. My sister, however, wants to punch your proverbial lights out. Especially you." He said looking to Blair. "And I don't blame her." This was too much for Dan to ignore, anger welled up inside him.

"Get lost Chuck. I mean it." Dan said facing up to him, ready to throw a punch or two his way. A crowd was beginning to gather

"Or what? You'll hit me? Do you really think that's setting a good example for your _daughter_?" Chuck emphasised the word daughter to entertain the bystanders.

"She's your neice." Dan retorted angrily but his voice was quiet so only Chuck could hear. Chuck's face went white. He didn't reply knowing that with one wrong word Dan could easily drop Serena in the scandal too.

"Come on Dan. Let's go." Blair dragged Dan away by the hand before a fight could ensue.

She kept pulling him until they reached an empty classroom. Shutting the door she leaned against it and sighed heavily. "And here was me worried about making a scene!" she said shaking her head. Dan slid to the floor but stayed quiet. He was still shaking with anger. Blair slid down beside him "Dan? Look at me! I'm fine, you're fine and Sophia is more than fine. Screw what anyone else has to say. Let's just try and get through the day without any altercations. 'kay?"

A second or two passed and he regained some of his composure. He looked up and shook his head at the brunette who had a ridiculously funny look on her face and who was clearly trying to make him laugh. It worked. The two giggled like children for a second. Dan had seen a whole new side to Blair over the last few days. He'd seen the girl beneath the 'Queen B' caricature and she was turning out to be someone amazing.

"You know Waldorf. You're pretty great you know that?"

"I have my moments." She joked.

Dan smiled and shook his head once more before he rose to his feet. He offered Blair a hand up which she accepted. Dan pulled Blair up but she clumsily lost her balance and fell into Dan. He caught and now their faces were inches apart. Blair froze realising how close she was to Dan. He stiffened too. They both stayed motionless- scared to move closer and scared to separate. Blair could feel Dan's tight grip on her arm, from him catching her, and the electricity it seemed to send through her. Dan's lips seemed to tingle and gravitate towards Blair's. Both stared at one another, desperately trying to gain insight into the other's mind for permission. Eventually unable to wait any longer and without either exerting much effort, like magnets their lips met together, Dan and Blair kissed.

**Reviews make me happy x**


	18. Chapter 18

As their lips pressed together both Dan and Blair relaxed into the kiss, embracing how natural and spontaneous it felt. They seemed to fit together and enjoyed the feeling. Dan was kissing Blair and Blair kissing Dan. Both clung onto one another gaining confidence by the second. It was only when they separated in order to regain their breath that the rest of the world seemed to matter and they realised what was happening. Panic set in. Dan couldn't speak nor could Blair. They just stared at each other wide eyed. Blair's eyes darted wildly and her brows furrowed in confusion-_did 'she just make out with Dan? Why wasn't he saying anything?_ 'Before either of them had time to assemble a sentence the bell rang and Blair awkwardly left the classroom too dumbstruck to say anything to Dan.

"Ok then." Said Dan to himself standing in the empty classroom

Blair strided through the halls not caring that she was being stared at by everyone- including teachers- her mind was too busy occupied by the vivid memory of that kiss. Her face was flushed and her breathe still out of sync. She wasn't sure if that was because she was practically running down the hall though. Blair couldn't even remember what she was in first period her mind was so frazzled by what had just happened. She stopped mid-stride and took a deep breath, calming herself down '_relax Waldorf!' _she silently instructed herself. After a pause she remembered she was in History then headed in the right direction. She entered the classroom and took her seat, she was only a few seconds later than everyone else. Blair dug around in her bag and organised herself not noticing that in the seat beside her sat Penelope, who was staring at Blair just waiting for her to look up so she could interrogate her. Penelope who usually had the patience of a labrador, or maybe even a goldfish waited until Blair's head rose from up her Chanel.

"What?" snapped Blair

"So what's the deal with Humphrey's baby situation? I know you know the details. Spill!" Seeing Penelope act like Dan becoming a father was some juicy piece of gossip angered Blair. She held her tongue, constructing a witty retort before responding

"Penelope, I don't know why you think I'd tell you, considering you'd sell your own mother out for free if someone asked you nicely. Besides since when is it your business anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question." muttered Penelope twisting back around in her seat to face the teacher as he began teaching.

Blair ignored the bitch chanting into herself Dan's earlier words 'Let them talk'. The lesson progressed and Blair almost felt normal- almost. Her note-taking wasn't as comprehensive as usual because her mind kept drifting back to that kiss. She had no idea what she would say to Dan later and wondered what he was feeling right at that minute, this was all while she was supposed to be taking notes on Napoleon.

Meanwhile Dan was in English- which was usually his favourite class but today the last thing he cared about was writing. He was staring at a blank page when there was a knock on the classroom door. The principle's secretary entered with a note which he passed to the Dan's teacher, Mrs Bowman. Bowman read the short note and looked up directly at Dan.

"Daniel." Dan got up and went to her desk. She continued quietly "The principle wants to see you."

Dan panicked, the principle was obviously calling him in about Sophia. The thought that he'd be kicked out of school hadn't even crossed his mind but it was possible, after all, St Jude's didn't exactly have a quota for teen parents. Dan's defensive guards went up, like hell was he going to let the headmaster expel him. He'd sue him if he had to- he couldn't be expelled for being a parent, Serena was at the school for goodness sakes! Dan couldn't be expelled he would not let Sophia down.


	19. Chapter 19

Dan was led straight into headmaster Bourne's office. Dan's stomach clenched tightly- this must be serious. Dan had never been in trouble in his entire school career, he was a straight A student and got in on a partial scholarship but he suddenly felt like that all counted for nothing. Image was everything at Constance Billiard and St Jude's. Half of the Upper East Side already saw him as a charity case, now he had a kid he was one skip hat away from being white trash to them.

"Daniel, I'm sorry to pull you out of class."

"It's ok. What's wrong?" asked Dan nervously. The headmaster sighed deeply then looking at Dan regretfully he began

"Daniel, your father just phoned the school and I'm afraid you daughter has been taken into hospital. I'm so sorry. I'm arranging for you to be driven directly to the hospital."

"What? How? What's wrong with her?" Dan paced frantically disbelieving. How could Sophia be ill? She'd been with him just hours ago.

"Your father said he received a call from her babysitter, she was at the hospital with Sophia. He didn't say more than that- again I am truly sorry. I wasn't yet aware you even had a child Mr Humphrey but know that once she is better, as I'm sure she will be soon, we will offer all the help you need here at St Jude's."

"Thank you." was all that Dan could reply. He sat down as the room seemed to begin spinning. Taking a deep breath, Dan tried to control his racing thoughts and prevent the oncoming panic attack he felt brewing in his chest.

"Daniel is there anything else I can do- notify Sophia's mother perhaps?"Dan looked up at Bourne and nodded. "Is she at this school?" Dan nodded again before whispering her name.

The headmaster's secretary was a slight man with oversized glasses named Eugene. Usually he went unnoticed but for the second time that day he dashed through the halls of the school waving a piece of paper like a flag. Out of breath he chapped the classroom's oak door before entering then quietly passed the note given to him by principle Bourne to the teacher. As the teacher read the note obvious surprise touched her face.

"Blair" called the teacher. Blair ambled out to the front with slightly raised eyebrows, wondering if she'd forgotten her homework or something trivial like that.

"Yes, miss?"

"Your daughter is in the hospital, Blair. I'm sorry." She whispered apologetically "Wait with the headmaster, you'll be taken there soon." Confusion, realisation and then worry crossed Blair's face.

"Sophia..." whispered Blair distraught, she was led to the office by Eugene who kindly reassured her everything would be fine.

Blair's mind became full of scenarios as she considered what was going on. She kept picturing Sophia in one of those baby incubator things- all wired up to tubes and medical equipment. Without realising it tears began falling down her blushered cheeks.

Dan had retreated into the safety of his mind when Blair entered the office. He snapped out of his thoughts and stood to embrace her, she was sobbing. After a moment she looked up and her wet eyes searched his for answers he didn't have. She saw the anguish in his pale face and wished she weren't in such a state- she should be comforting him. Principle Bourne organised their transportation to the hospital, he'd gotten Vice Principle Davidson to drive Blair and Dan to the hospital herself.

Sitting in the back of her car Dan and Blair silently contemplated. Half way there Blair whispered up at Dan

"Thanks for getting them to tell me."

"Thanks for coming." He replied wholeheartedly, holding back tears "He asked who her mom was. I know you're not but..."

"You don't have to explain...I'm glad you did." nodded Blair sincerely. Dan's eyes were on the verge of overflowing, she'd never seen Humphrey hold back tears as hard as he did then; he looked like the ground was being pulled out from under him and he was falling fast. "_Sophia is going to be fine Humphrey_." Blair enunciated each syllable as if to make it more true then she grasped hold of Dan's hand tightly like it was hope she was holding onto.

**Review please...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Since it's the 20****th**** chapter I thought I'd thank you all for reading thus far, all comments have helped me keep writing and inspired the story further, hope you've enjoyed and continue to do so, :) **

Mrs Davidson let Dan and Blair hop out of her car at the hospital entrance before she even tried to park sensing that neither of them was willing or had the patience to sit about on her. Dan and Blair barged through the hospital doors not even stopping to take breath or check which way to go. Dan eyed the busy reception desk, following his gaze Blair spotted it too and without hesitation or prior warning she slinked through the masses to reach the front and grab a nurse's attention.

"Excuse me...mam!" she snapped

"One second," stalled a plump black woman in pink scrubs

"I don't have a second." The nurse looked offended. Blair bit her tongue and started again "I'm sorry, look... my daughter she's here. I don't know where."

"Name?" the nurse said with a sigh, empathising and causing Blair to almost smile

"Sophia Humphrey" The nurse typed quickly to Blair's relief

"Ward 6." Blair nodded and dashed back to Dan's side

"Ward 6." Blair repeated succinctly and they followed the signs swiftly

Rufus sat on the cushioned chairs in the corridor of ward 6 along with Vanessa, who was still cradling Sophia's yellow blanket. They sat silently anticipating the news that the doctor would bring them. The scuffling of running could be heard coming towards them. Dan and Blair turned the corner and slowed down upon seeing Rufus and Vanessa.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Dan choked out breathlessly.

"They're examining her now." Said Rufus solemnly

"She was breathing really erratically and then I noticed her skin..." Vanessa was holding back tears now "around her mouth and nose- it was going blue."

"Oh my god." Dan leaned onto Blair for support

"I called an ambulance, they got her here as soon as they could. I'm so sorry Dan." Sobbed Vanessa

"This isn't your fault Vanessa." Blair interjected seriously, as she urged Dan to sit down on one of the seats.

"The doctor said he'll update us as soon as possible." Rufus told his son, who couldn't even nod he was such a mess.

Then the waiting game began. The four of them sat in the same statutory positions for a half an hour not saying a word unless necessary, instead they all prayed inwardly. Only when a greying doctor came out of one of the rooms did the statues come to life. Dan bolted upright and towards the doctor.

"Are you Sophia's father?"

"Yes, is she ok? Please, god, tell me she's ok." begged Dan

"She has Transient Tachypnea or type 2 respiratory distress syndrome. Basically she's got too much fluid in her lungs leftover from the womb. It's pretty common in pre-term and small babies. She's going to be fine, don't worry. She's got an oxygen mask on just now and we'll need to monitor her for 24 hours. However, she will make a full recovery."

"Thank god!" all four of them muttered simultaneously in relief

"You can see her just now if you like? It'll have to be just you though."

Dan looked around and Dan, Blair and Vanessa urged him to go in. Dan began to follow the doctor into them room when Vanessa stopped him.

"Dan! Wait!..." she passed him Sophia's blanket "Sophia's going to want her binky."

Dan nodded gratefully and smiled then followed behind the doctor. Dan entered a room which inhabited about 15 incubator-ey looking things. Thankfully not all of them contained sick babies. Sophia lay in the 3 one from the right and Dan rushed over to her knowing it was her immediately. Her jet black hair set her apart from the other babies and besides Dan felt himself gravitate towards her naturally. She was his little Sophia and although part of him wanted to sob at the sight of her tiny face in an oxygen mask the other half was just happy she was ok. Dan wrapped her in her yellow 'binky' and chatted to her calling her his 'brave girl'.

Only when the rumble of his stomach began to wake the sleeping babies did Dan decide he needed to move from Sophia's side. She was sleeping now anyway and he was famished. He looked at his watch, the last time he'd ate anything was at breakfast and it was now 9pm. Dan walked out into the corridor where Rufus was sleeping and Blair and Vanessa where talking idly.

"Hey. How's our girl?" asked Vanessa

"Sleeping, she looks great now and told me to thank her aunt Nessa for saving her life."

"Anytime." She said nonchalantly

"I'm starving. Where can I get some food?" Dan yawned

"Well, there's a cafeteria downstairs, or there's the much classier vending machine by the elevator." Laughed Blair

"I never did have much class." replied Dan "I think I'll hit the cafeteria if it's even open."

"Its 24 hour service dumbass!" laughed Vanessa "Hey, can I have a shot with Soph, while your downstairs?"

"Sure. She owes you anyway…" chuckled Dan as he turned and headed down the hall

"Hold up Humphrey, I'll come with." Blair sped up to walk beside him. They stayed quiet as they turned a corner "So…"

"So…" Dan copied, with a wry smile still walking towards the cafeteria

"About this morning," Blair said with the same awkward expression "You don't have to… I mean we don't have to… you know…" Blair stopped frustrated, trying to gather the words together to say what she wanted to. Dan saw the embarrassment in her face and the blush dance across her face.

"What I think you're trying to say is that this morning was a mistake?" Dan finished for her but her eyebrows shot up in protest- giving away that she felt the exact opposite on the matter. He smiled getting a little enjoyment out of her squirming and continued "You think we should pretend it never happened and continue as we were? Go back to being Dan and Blair?"

Blair couldn't reply couldn't agree, every fibre of her body knew that would be lying but she didn't want to disagree and open herself up to be shot down. Dan laughed at her torn expression, he was only playing Blair. He didn't want to forget about their kiss. Seeing his baby girl in a hospital bed had given him a new perspective and he knew what he wanted now and what was important to him, no more hanging about for life to happen. Before Blair could spontaneously combust Dan kissed her softly, shocking her to the core. If she couldn't say it then he'd show her it, that kiss meant something and she meant something to him. Realising Dan had been kidding her Blair kissed back with force.

**Review please...**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been nearly 3 years since Dan and Blair kissed for the first time in that hospital corridor. In those years every part of their lives had changed significantly. Sophia had bounced back and was now a toddler and just as cute as ever with flowing curly brown hair and the brightest grin ever. Living in the Upper West Side, the threesome looked like any other family but Blair made sure they were in fact the best dressed family in a mile. Engaged with a kid at twenty years old Dan and Blair held much more responsibility than the rest of their age group and at points often felt like they were 30 years old. Career wise-Dan was in the process of publishing his first book, an expose of the Upper East Side. Dan decided not to go to college because he knew he could not go and simultaneously raise Sophia, a choice that was difficult for Dan (and for his father to swallow) but one he knew was best for his daughter. Not going to college only made Dan more determined to write each and every second he could, it also gave him loads of time with Soph. While Dan perfected his book Blair attended NYU. Blair had taken her newfound 'mommy roll' in her stride. Eleanor had been less than thrilled about her daughter playing surrogate mother but she eventually warmed to both Dan (her soon to be son-in-law) and Sophia being part of the Waldorf family. Baby Sophia's biological mother remained a mystery to the Upper East Siders who reluctantly moved on to other juicier gossip when they realised Dan wasn't letting slip anytime soon. Serena had pretty much moved on with her life and rebounded with every eligible man in the state. Blair and her former best friend hadn't spoken since graduation day which literally was years ago and Serena couldn't even look at Dan in the eye. She had quickly realised how unfair their arrangement was on him and also how hard it would be for her knowing her daughter was with him and _Blair_ playing happy families- just one cab ride away. Regret and frustration regularly hit Serena like a torpedo but she never let it show.

Blair slowly carried the cake towards the crowded table, careful not to let any of the 3 candles go out. She began singing with a big smile across her face "Happy Birthday..." and basked in the glow radiating from Sophia's bright and surprised face as she saw the cake coming towards her. Sophia sat on Dan's lap wearing a frilly pink dress and her signature wide smile. At three years old she had the whole family wrapped around her fingers. Rufus, Eleanor, Cyrus, Vanessa, Jenny, Dan, Dorota and the mothers' of toddlers Sophia had "befriended" sang along too.

"Make a wish Soph." whispered Dan before he helped his daughter blow out her candles

Following the party Sophia lay napping on her Aunt Jenny's lap in the living room, completely worn out by the festivities. Vanessa, Dan and Blair laughed as they were cleaning up the mess left behind by the screaming toddlers and family members.

Outside as the sun was setting a pair of heels clipped to the top of the building's steps and a pink envelope was placed into the "Humphrey-Waldorf" mail slot. Later when Dan opened the envelope addressed to 'Sophia B. Humphrey' which was weird because hardly anyone knew Soph's middle name. He found an unsigned birthday card that read _**"Happy Birthday Baby Girl. See you soon xoxo"**_

Panic shot through Dan. Who was the card from? _'Baby Girl'_ made him automatically assume it was Serena but then he took a double take at the _'xoxo_'. He looked at the envelope again and the 'B.' stuck out-if this was Gossip Girl she'd have to have seen Sophia's birth certificate which stated Serena was her biological mother and then their three year old secret was out.

"No, it can't be." Dan shook his head in disbelief

"What is it?" asked Blair worried by Dan's expression

Dan remained silent and just handed his fiancée the card so she could read for herself. It took her a minute to catch on but then she gasped audibly.

"Serena or Gossip Girl?" she asked still shocked. Dan shook his head not knowing and not quite sure which scenario he'd find worse.

**I'm sorry but our story has come to an end. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I know you probably hate me right now for the cliff hanger but I had to leave it on a high. Look at it this way you can decide what happens- Serena or Gossip Girl? Review please since it's the last chapter and besides I want to hear who you think it was! Thanks so much again,**

**Will sorely miss this story xoxo NickKnack ;P**


End file.
